1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceramic oxide superconductor element and more particularly to ceramic oxide superconductor crystals deposited on a supporting substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Superconductors are used above all in energy technology. They are needed for further development in the field of nuclear fusion, superconducting generators, and the building of strong-field magnets. Superconductors are preferably in the form of wires, fibers, ribbons, foils, tubes, bodies having a capillary structure, or bodies with a honeycomb structure, for instance in the form of plates. For a relatively long time, superconductors have been produced from metals of the D-metal series and from metals located at the beginning of the P row. Recently, it has also become possible to make superconductors of ceramic materials. These are oxide ceramic materials having a perovskite structure, which have superconducting properties. These oxide ceramic materials are applied on a metallic or nonmetallic supporting substrate, which has good strength and sufficient flexibility. Thus far, strontium titanate (SrTiO.sub.3) was preferred for the production of the substrate.
In the production of these superconductors, the materials used must be subjected to heat treatments at high temperatures. Therefore it cannot be precluded that chemical reactions or interactions may occur between the material comprising the substrate and the superconducting layer.